


Wouldn't Mind

by poof_de_doof



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No. Mercy, kihyun is just being kihyun, like really little, minhyuk is literally sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poof_de_doof/pseuds/poof_de_doof
Summary: The first time they had met, Kihyun wasn’t really into the whole idea of friendship and teamwork and camaraderie. Thus, when a friendly brown-haired trainee came over to introduce himself he really couldn’t be bothered. That fateful day, not only did he meet a trainee named Minhyuk, he’d learnt that said man just wouldn’t shut up either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Minhyuk is sunshine and Kihyun is smol and grumpy. No. Mercy is just cruel and sad and ugh :( Unbeta'd, unless reading it over and over yourself counts?

The first time they had met, Kihyun wasn’t really into the whole idea of _friendship_ and _teamwork_ and _camaraderie_. After all, being in a survival show that would either make or break your future as an idol wasn’t really the best place to be fraternizing with the enemy. What was the point anyway, when in the end just barely half of them would make it into the team? He’d rather just save himself the emotional trauma and distress.

 

 

(And besides, he’d probably bawl his eyes out if one of his close friends were to be eliminated.)

 

 

Thus, when a friendly brown-haired trainee came over to introduce himself (“Hi, I’m Lee Minhyuk! You can just call me Minhyuk or whatever though, no need to be formal!”) Kihyun really couldn’t be bothered. His mom had raised him up well though, so he tried to show his disinterest instead of just rudely brushing him off.

 

 

(“I’m Yoo Kihyun.”

 

 

“Cool! How old are you? I’m a ’93 liner and most of the trainees here are younger than me, so I’m probably your hyung too!”

 

 

“I’m a ’93 liner.”

 

 

“Woah! We’re the same age? When’s your birthday? Mine’s the 3rd of November!”

 

 

“22nd November.”

 

 

“So I was right! Don’t worry about calling me hyung; I don’t mind it and frankly it makes me sound old.”

 

 

“…”

 

 

“You really don’t talk much, huh?”)

 

 

That fateful day, not only did he meet a trainee named Minhyuk, he’d learnt that said man just wouldn’t _shut up_ either. And that he didn’t know how to take a goddamn hint. Kihyun swore that no matter how many times he coldly he dismissed the brunet, he’d just return with even more force, saying things like, “ _Isn’t the weather nice today?_ ” “ _I tripped over a rock just now._ ” “ _Your voice is really nice! It’s smooth and silky and I could listen to it forever._ ”

 

 

(The last one made him feel a little weird inside and had him blushing a light pink, but he’d never admit it.)

 

 

 

**~**

 

 

 

The 2nd Debut Mission was an absolute failure. As Kihyun lay in bed wide awake reflecting on the mission and where it had went wrong, the judges’ critiques repeated over and over in his mind.

 

 

“ _I feel like you two prepared separately and put it together just now._ ”

 “ _You’re the top vocalist?_ ”

 “ _It was the worst performance ever._ ”

 

 

He knew where they had gone wrong. Where _he_ had gone wrong. The relationship between Shownu and him had been one of a cat and a dog. They just wouldn’t work out together. But that insufferable _oaf_ just couldn’t have made things easier for them by co-operating more, could he? He was all brawn and no brains – much like the primates who inhabited the Earth before the age of the humans.

But what had really struck him were K.Will’s words. Yes, he admitted that their performance was disappointing. But surely it wasn’t that bad? Even though their synchronization was off and their movements were a mess, the vocals were still quite solid. Yet, to be called the “worst performance ever” when the others hadn’t even performed yet showed how much they screwed up.

The words wouldn’t stop bothering him and he didn’t think that they would go away anytime soon. He discreetly switched on his phone to check the time, the glaring light blinding him for a moment before he saw the 2.16 AM displayed. Coming to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon, he got up and padded softly to the door of his shared room with a few other trainees, opening it slowly to prevent it from creaking and alerting the others. 

He walked to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water before settling on the lumpy sofa in their shared space. It felt uncomfortable under him but it would have to do for now. Immersed in his thoughts once again, he didn’t notice when someone else entered.

 

 

“Kihyun?”

 

 

He knew who it was right away. Only one person amongst the trainees had such a husky voice. It wasn’t bad, it was actually quite pleasant – the mix of deep and throaty in just the right amount.

 

 

“You should go back to sleep soon.”

 

 

It was then that Kihyun realized that he did not respond to Minhyuk’s call.

He made a sound of acknowledgement. Seconds passed and Minhyuk made no move to leave the room. Instead, he shuffled closer and sat down on the floor near Kihyun, back leaning against the sofa. They stayed like that for a while. Exactly how long, Kihyun did not know. He doubted Minhyuk knew either, seeing as he seemed to be occupied with thoughts of his own as well.

 

 

“I thought that you sang beautifully today.”

 

 

Kihyun’s eyes which were fixed on a particular spot on the floor snapped towards Minhyuk. With the way he was staring, he wouldn’t be surprised if he bore holes into the back of the other trainee’s head.

 

 

“I’m not a professional judge or anything, but I bet that anyone who watched your performance would see how passionate you are about singing – ” He paused.

 

 

“ – And I think that’s what really matters.” He finished, getting up from his position on the ground, his eyes not once meeting Kihyun’s.

 

 

Was his inner turmoil that obvious? Still, he felt his worries ease a little. _It’s ok_ , he thought. _If I give it my all – pour all my efforts into this – surely I’ll make it_. Minhyuk knew just what to say, didn’t he? Being the moodmaker, he had probably been able to read everyone’s mood, Kihyun’s included, no matter how closed up he tried to be.

 

 

“So cheer up?” Minhyuk asked hopefully.

 

 

With that, he padded towards the other side of the room, as if he was leaving. Before he disappeared behind the doorframe, he said with a sliver of hesitance and awkwardness, “That was pretty unnecessary, wasn’t it? Just spouting whatever was in my head. I don’t even know if that was what you were thinking about in the first place. I’ll go back to my room now.”

 

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

Kihyun’s mind barely registered the words that had slipped from his lips. As Minhyuk turned the corner though, he could’ve sworn that the brunet’s grin could illuminate the pitch darkness of the room.

 

 

 

**~**

 

 

Minkyun was eliminated. It was in times like this that the show really did live up to its name of NO.MERCY. The worst part was how Minkyun kept on smiling as if nothing had happened, even though the trainees could see how it was cracking at the edges. They didn’t even get to say goodbye. He left while they were shooting a scene and meeting the new addition. He even cleaned the living room, too. It was spotless – all traces of Minkyun gone.

It was as if I.M was Minkyun’s replacement. No one could look at the kid without the ugly feeling of detest clawing up their throats, demanding to manifest in the form of words. The trainees knew that none of it was I.M’s fault, but they avoided him anyway, not trusting that they wouldn’t get too caught up in the recent loss and inadvertently hurt the kid.

Kihyun woke up with the strong feeling of thirst desperately begging to be quenched. Unable to take it any longer, he got off his bunk and went to the kitchen to satiate it. After pouring himself a glass of water and settling on the lumpy sofa like that night weeks before, he heard the distinct click of the door’s lock and saw a figure entering the dorm.

The figure didn’t notice him until he had taken off his shoes and gotten a few steps closer, freezing on the spot when he noticed Kihyun. With the shortened distance between them, Kihyun could make out the figure’s features better, recognition showing on his face moments later.

 

 

“Minhyuk?”

 

 

Upon hearing his name, Minhyuk visibly flinched at being found out. “Where did you go?” Kihyun continued, a hint of worry in his tone. “We’re not supposed to go out without the management’s permission. You know that,” he pressed on.

 

 

“I know. Just had to clear my head a little. I went for a walk around the park nearby,” Minhyuk confessed, sounding weary.

 

 

“…Don’t do it again. You know the consequences if anyone finds out.”

 

 

“Yeah,” Minhyuk replied disinterestedly.

 

 

Kihyun felt a tint of annoyance at the other’s lack of care. But once he recalled how close Minhyuk and Minkyun had been, it ebbed away. They were always together during vocal practice, giving each other feedback and trying to perfect their high notes. But still, Kihyun had to be stern if he wanted to get his point across.

 

 

“I’m serious. They’ll eliminate you for misconduct.”

 

 

“You think I don’t know that? They eliminated Minkyun and played with our feelings so cruelly, of course they wouldn’t have a problem eliminating and replacing me with someone else as well,” the brunet said bitterly.

 

 

“Minhyuk.”

 

 

Minhyuk just stood there quietly, refusing to meet Kihyun’s eyes. The younger of the two sighed. He knew that the rational course of action to take was to report this to management – if anyone found out that he knew of Minhyuk’s little “trip” outside but didn’t report it, he would get in deep trouble as well.

However, the non-rational part of him was telling him to just let it go. They had all been through a lot the past few days. Letting this slip and go by unnoticed wouldn’t cause any harm, right?

He sighed yet again. Minhyuk was fidgeting uncomfortably, shifting his weight from one foot to the other restlessly and playing with the edge of his jacket whilst Kihyun was debating with himself. _I shouldn’t have went out_ , the brunet thought. _I’m so damn stupid. If I get kicked off the show for this, what would Minkyun’s elimination be for?_ He smiled bitterly. _They should’ve just eliminated me instead, huh?_

 

 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Kihyun started again, his words cutting off Minhyuk’s thoughts.

 

 

“But don’t do it again. And… If you need someone to talk to or just listen, I’ll be there. You’ve done it for me, so I should at least return the favor…” He mumbled the last part, a blush forming on his cheeks.

 

 

Minhyuk smiled. It had lost some of its shine, but it was still as blinding as the sun. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “I guess all those hours of sticking to you like a leech paid off, huh?” He continued cheekily, smile turning into a smirk.

Now this was the Minhyuk he knew. The hyperactive, I-don’t-know-how-to-shut-up trainee that had been bothering him for the last few months. The boy he thought was an annoying pest when they had first met, but had begrudgingly grown closer to over the span of the show.

Minhyuk wasn’t that bad. In fact, Kihyun would be lying if he said that he hated his constant presence, hated his never-ending attempts in trying to get closer to him.

 The brunet’s company was enjoyable at times. His sunny disposition and positive attitude was refreshing. The constant chatter warded away any stray thoughts concerning his capability and skills. His laugh made things seem just a little better.

Kihyun wouldn’t mind if they were to debut together.

 

 

( _In fact, he would very much like it if that were the case_.

 

 

 _But of course he’d never admit that_.)


End file.
